Entre deux mondes
by Korydwen
Summary: OS Post Saison 4. Une nuit particulière dans la vie de deux personnes.


_Je poste ici cet OS sans prétention que j'avais écrit pour un concours, en espérant qu'il remporte autant de succès auprès de vous =)_

Kate s'agitait violemment dans son sommeil, en proie à l'un de ses nombreux cauchemars. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement dans son lit en regardant autour d'elle, le souffle court, l'air effaré. D'un geste de la main, elle replaça en arrière les quelques mèches de cheveux collées à son visage en sueur. Tandis qu'elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, les battements de son coeur se firent moins rapide. Son regard se posa sur l'emplacement vide à côté d'elle. Du boit des doigts, elle effleura le drap froid. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer à ce simple contacte et dut fermer les yeux un instant pour tenter de contrôler son angoisse. Elle voulut faire le vide dans sa tête, mais une fois de plus ces pensées l'entraînèrent vers_ lui_. Que pouvait-ilbien faire en ce moment ? Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle s'en voulait de penser à _lui_. _Lui_ qui n'avait que faire d'elle, qui ne pensait probablement pas à elle à cet instant.

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir si facilement, elle entreprit de descendre à la cuisine se faire une tisane. Elle s'assit sur son lit et remarqua le téléphone sur la table de nuit. Elle eut envie de téléphoner à Sun, de lui confier ses états d'âme, de pleurer une fois de plus avec elle. Sun avait toujours été là pour elle, tout comme elle avait toujours été là pour Sun, même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Elles s'étaient toujours soutenues. Et ce soir, elle avait besoin du réconfort de son amie. Kate saisit le combiné puis se ravisa. Le réveil affichait deux heures trente-six. Elle ne voulait pas la réveiller. Sun travaillait beaucoup. Elle se raccrochait à son poste au sein de l'entreprise paternelle pour ne pas sombrer. Même la présence de sa fille ne semblait pas lui rendre cette sérénité qui la caractérisait tant.

Kate se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre de satin rose et traversa la pièce. Elle laissait toujours sa porte entre-ouverte pour l'entendre, au cas où... Elle s'engagea dans le couloir, sembla hésiter, puis se dirigea vers la pièce qui lui faisait face. Kate écarta légèrement la porte en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle, son regard dirigé vers le lit et un sourire d'une infinie tendresse illumina son visage. Il était tellement beau ! Ses cheveux blonds, un peu trop long, retombaient sur ses tempes formant des accroche-coeurs. Ses paupières clauses dissimulaient des prunelles émeraudes particulièrement expressives. Elle remarqua alors le **mouton** en peluche par terre près du lit et avança à pas feutré. Elle le ramassa et le glissa près de lui, puis remonta la couverture sur ses épaules. Les nuits étaient fraîches en cette saison et elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe malade. Jamie venait d'avoir quatre ans et ça n'était jamais arrivé encore. Il devait certainement bénéficier de la protection de l'île où il avait été conçu. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et regagna doucement le couloir. Le calendrier accroché au mur près de la porte attira son petits bateaux y étaient représentées. Jamie se passionnait pour les bateaux et rêvait de naviguer sur l'océ'hui encore, il avait insisté pour aller se promener sur le port. Kate sourit tristement à cette pensée. Elle effleura la date d'aujourd'hui du bout des doigts, pensive, et sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se laisser aller et quitta la pièce. Elle descendit les quelques marches qui la conduisaient à la salle à manger. Son regard se posa sur la table basse ou trônait un petit bouquet de **pâquerettes** dont les tiges déjà flétries trempaient dans un verre d'eau. Jamie les avait cueillies cet après-midi même et les lui avait offertes pour la fête des mères. Rien ne pouvait rendre Kate plus heureuse que d'être mère. Cependant, quelque chose manquait à son bonheur. C'était ainsi.

*

Assis sur la plage, James et John fixaient l'horizon sans un mot. Seuls les roulements des vagues et les froissements d'ailes des **hirondelles** de mer brisaient le silence nocturne. James tira un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa chemise et en glissa une entre ses lèvres. Il tâtonna un moment à travers les poches de son jean à la recherche d'un **briquet**, puis laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Locke lui lança une petite pochette d'allumettes qu'il attrapa d'un geste vif. Il gratta avec fébrilité le batonnet enduit de souffre qui se mit à crépiter au bout de ses doigts. Il approcha sa cigarette de la flamme et tira une profonde bouffée. Il ferma les yeux un instant, savourant la sensation que provoquait en lui la nicotine. Son visage se décrispa aussitôt. Il gratifia Locke d'un signe de tête reconnaissant.

- Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je me demande ce que je fais là, souffla soudain James.

Toute trace de cynisme avait disparu de sa voix, remplacé par le ton amer de la mélancolie.

- James, je sais que...

- Non, John ! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, alors s'il te plaît, ne le dis pas. Pas ce soir.

- Très bien. Alors... comment va-t-il?

- Il grandit à une vitesse, wouah ! C'est pas croyable. Et plus ça va, plus il me ressemble.

- J'espère que non !

Ils rirent. Puis James baissa les yeux. Il est tard, il faut que je rentre. Elle va se demander ce que je fais.

- Très bien. Bonne nuit, James.

- Ouais... Bonne nuit.

James donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami avant de tourner les talons. Il marcha longuement, son regard toujours tourné vers l'océan. Ses pensées dirigées vers ce monde lointain, irréel. Ce monde devenu inaccessible. James sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit bruyamment. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé devant chez lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit délicatement la porte, puis la referma sans bruit. La maison était silencieuse. Tout le monde dormait sans doute depuis bien longtemps. Il lacha un soupire de soulagement. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et se servit un verre. Il s'affala ensuite sur le canapé, perdu dans ses pensées. James avait tout pour être heureux. Bien plus qu'il n'en avait jamais rêvé. Lui qui n'avait toujours vécu que d'arnaques, alternant périodes d'abondance et moments sombres, logeant dans les suites les plus somptueuses comme dans les motels les plus minables lorsqu'il n'avait plus un **radis**. Lui, le solitaire qui ne pouvait se permettre de s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Il semblait que la vie lui souriait enfin. Il avait une femme merveilleuse, un petit garçon en bonne santé, une belle maison, et il occupait un poste important au sein de la communauté. Chaque jour, il jouait son rôle. Chaque matin, il embrassait sa femme et partait travailler. Il prenait même son travail très au sérieux. Mais si on grattait un peu le **vernis**, on découvrait les failles de cette vie parfaite. Tout cela n'était qu'un simulacre. La vérité était qu'il étouffait. Il aurait souhaité être à des miles d'ici.

Il remarqua une **disquette** abandonnée sur la table basse. Elle avait encore rapporté du travail à la maison! Il s'en saisit et la fit tourner machinalement entre ses doigts tout en sirotant son verre. La sensation de l'alcool lui brûlant la gorge le grisait, le faisait se sentir vivant. Un léger craquement à l'étage le sortit de sa rêverie. Il leva les yeux en direction de l'escalier et remarqua la jeune femme qui l'observait.

- Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Je suis allée voir si le petit ne s'était pas découvert.

- Ok.

- Tu rentres tard ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

- J'étais avec John. On...On discutait.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement puis ajouta:

- Tu ne montes pas ?

- Si, je viens tout à l'heure.

- Tu penses encore à elle n'est-ce pas ?

James préféra éluder la question, sachant qu'il la peinerait quoiqu'il dise. Il détourna le regard.

Elle poursuivit :

- Alors, bonne nuit, James.

- Bonne nuit, Juliet .

La jeune femme disparut dans le couloir et James entendit une porte se refermer. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant coupable de la peine qu'il lui causait. Mais ce soir, il avait envie d'être seul. Ce soir, il voulait laisser libre court à sa tristesse.

Cela faisait aujourd'hui cinq ans que Kate, Jake, Sayid et Hugo avaient quitté l'île à bord de l'hélicoptère qui devait les conduire sur le bateau. Cinq ans que ce fichu bateau avait explosé et que l'hélicoptère s'était effacé du ciel comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Cinq ans qu'il était tombé à **genoux** sur cette maudite plage en suppliant le ciel de lui rendre la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé. Et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne regrette de l'avoir abandonnée. Si seulement il l'avait forcée à sauter avec lui... Il jeta soudain la disquette à travers la pièce en jurant et se leva brusquement.

Son verre à la main, James s'avança vers la fenêtre. Les vagues scintillaient sous le clair de lune. Il sentit son coeur se serrer. Il avait parfois cette impression étrange qu'une vie l'attendait, là-bas,... Il secoua la tête, chassant ses sombres pensées et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, Kate aussi observait l'océan. Pas un jour ne s'était passé sans qu'elle attende son retour. Cet espoir ne l'avait pas quitté depuis cinq ans, bien que ses amis l'encourageaient vivement à tourner la page. Surtout Jack! Jack... Mais elle aurait tellement voulu que Jamie connaisse son père. Il lui ressemblait tant ! James aurait été très fier. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya du revers de la main avec détermination et tira le rideau.

*

THE END

*


End file.
